A liquid crystal display panel has a display region. In this display region, usually a plurality of pixels are arranged. Further, in order to control the state of application of a voltage to a liquid crystal layer for each pixel, a thin film transistor is generally arranged at each pixel.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-33822 (PTD 1) discloses in FIG. 2 a configuration of a thin film transistor in which two gate electrodes are arranged between a source electrode and a drain electrode. Above two locations along an extending semiconductor layer, the gate electrodes are arranged, respectively, and the source electrode and the drain electrode are connected, respectively, to one end and the opposite end of the semiconductor layer. In the semiconductor layer, a portion located below each gate electrode is a channel region. In order to prevent a phenomenon that leakage current is caused by light entering the channel region, a light shielding film is formed to contact a surface of a substrate. According to PTD 1, the light shielding film is made of a metal such as Mo, Ta, Al, Cr, or the like, or an alloy thereof.